


It's Just a Look

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I will find a way to incorporate them into any story i swear to god, No Angst, Thor is the wlw god, aka a debatable good wingman, and bruce just wants everyone to be happy, but anyways, ppl can try to rip my hooligans group out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Mamihlapinatapei - the look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move





	It's Just a Look

**Author's Note:**

> me *sees fancy word* oooh I'm never going to use this in my daily life, but I can use it as the entire basis of a fic (also @god why did I take a fat nap after taking allergy meds I am wide awake rn smh)  
> send me reqs or talk to me @ chuwaeyo on tumblr  
> cheers!

After a particularly rough morning training led by Director Fury and Maria at the Avengers Compound, all of the Avengers found themselves making their way towards the common area to sit down and find some way to feel alive again.

For most, after chugging water from the fridge they returned to their own rooms to shower and go back to sleep, a glance at the clock on the wall indicating it was only 8:30.

With a groan, you settled into a chair in the kitchen watching everyone else's efforts to revitalize themselves, knowing you wouldn't get up until night if you even dared to go back to sleep.

Bruce and Thor, after washing their faces in the sink, settled into the chairs beside you, a coffee and the morning paper for the former, and a goblet of coffee and box of pop tarts for the latter... you paused at the items in Thor's hands but didn't bother to question him, you've known him for far too long to think any differently about his choices.

Shaking your head at Thor's choice of drinkware, your eyes wandered to the rest of the team that wasn't completely dead, finding Maria, Fury, Steve, and Natasha discussing something on the couch on the other side of the room when you locked eyes with Natasha.

You offered her a tired smile and let your eyes soak up the sight of your friend in a sleek black tank top and workout shorts, her red hair in a messy bun, and a towel around her neck when a voice brought you back to reality.

"Mamihlapinatapei" Bruce whispered over his newspaper, as he scribbled the word into the crossword puzzle section of the paper.

"Pardon?" You shook your head away from Natasha and turned to face the man beside you.

"Mamihlapinatapei", he said once more, not tearing his eyes away from the paper, "it's the look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move".

"Alright Bruce, haha, funny joke hidden in your fancy academia and newspaper" You felt your cheeks flush, but you scoffed and returned to the prank planning (against Steve) currently occurring in the group chat between Sam, Bucky, Clint, Tony, and yourself, "I thought I would at least be safe from any teasing from you".

"Look (Y/N)" You looked up at the sound of the paper being set on the table and saw him giving you a genuine smile, "I'm not teasing, trust me, I can tell how much you both care for each other, you just have to take that leap of faith". 

"I agree (Y/L/N)" Thor broke out of his coffee and pop tart daze to impart his opinion with you and Bruce, "I may not stay on Earth as much as all of you, but I agree with Banner".

"You too Thor?" You groaned and rested your head on the table, using your arms as a makeshift pillow, "I'm truly not safe anywhere".

You guessed that the two men shared a look, with Bruce passing on the responsibility to make you feel better to Thor since he spoke first when Thor cleared his throat and pressed a hand onto your shoulder, "Lady Natasha is someone worthy of your love, as you hers". Clearly pleased at his explanation, he gave you another pat before returning to his breakfast without another word.

Bruce choked on his coffee and stifled back a laugh, "Yeah, what he's trying to say is that you both care about each other so much, and you shouldn't be afraid to tell her".

"Tell who what?" Natasha's voice made you straighten up in your seat immediately.

"Oh, nothing!" You shot her a smile, quickly thinking how you could derail the conversation, "Bruce and I were just telling Thor how he should just tell Brunnhilde that he was and still is intimidated by her sometimes".

Bruce nodded along, "Oh yeah, Thor over here thinks she'll make fun of him forever, and we're trying to tell him otherwise".

Thor, as much as you love him, was NOT having it, whether it was actual naivety, or to spite you for telling Natasha his secret, was quick to tell Natasha the truth, "Lady Natasha! I don't know where these two thought I was afraid of Brunnhilde now that's just ridiculous, I mean sure she is a Valkyrie, but we're friends I would absolutely not be intimidated by her. Even when she put that nasty shocky thing on my neck and made me a gladiator and let me get beaten by the Hulk...Banner and I were telling (Y/L/N) over here to 'woman up' as you say, and tell you how they truly feel about you".

You and Bruce whipped your heads to look at Thor so fast, he could've sworn maybe Pietro had been the one to move your heads, his eyes slowly widening as he realized his mistake.

"How they truly feel about me hmm?" Your throat was dry as you swallowed and slowly turned your head to see Natasha smirking, "and what is that exactly?"

"I...uhh..." your eyes were flying around the room looking for an escape when your phone rang with a call from one of the pranksters, the special ringtone (Steve drunk singing the Star Spangled Banner) signalling so, you quickly picked it up and made your escape with a quick goodbye, "Oh my, important business! I'll be in my room taking this call!"

Without a second glance, you ran down the hall and answered the call the moment you were alone "Whoever this is I owe you my life, oh my god..."

Bucky's laugh came out of your phone as you reached your room, quickly closing the door behind you, "I was just calling to see how you felt about our prank planning but I guess that works too".

"Buck I almost died I swear" You jumped into your bed and sighed, "I may or may not have been checking out Natasha, and Thor and Bruce noticed, and then THOR, I love him with my whole heart, but he eXPOSED ME".

"...oh", Bucky was silent for a few seconds when you heard the sound of his and Sam's laughs on the other side, "Want to come along with Sam and I to get some prank supplies then? Delay your death for a few more hours?"

"Yes please" you groaned, and shot up at the knock on your door.

"Don't have a heart attack (Y/N) it's just Sam and me" Bucky's voice came from behind your door and your phone, so you quickly hung up and followed them to the store.

The two men decided to wait until they were outside the Compound before questioning you about what had happened, "so, doll...you do realize this means you're gonna have to talk to her soon".

"Or, better plan, listen to this," you turned to face them "I could just die".

Sam snorted at your drastic idea, "stop being so dramatic, from what you told us, it doesn't seem like she's against the idea of you having feelings for her. Remember when Bucky here tried to ask her out?"

Bucky groaned and rubbed his arm remembering the incident, "she put me in that crazy takedown move of hers and said no".

"Who's to say that that's not going to happen to me?" You wanted to laugh at the memory of seeing Buck on the ground but was overcome with the fear that you could be in the same position soon enough.

"(Y/N)...if Natasha was going to pull that on you, she probably would've done it when Thor opened his big, godly mouth" Sam rolled his eyes before wrapping his arm around your shoulder and following Buck into the large department store.

Much like Bucky had originally promised, going with them to buy prank supplies only delayed your death for a few hours, in the middle of picking out snacks to buy, a frantic text from Wanda made you leave the two in the store to run back to the Compound. When you got off the elevator, the floor was eerily quiet, so you opted to yell for Wanda even though every other bone in your body was screaming at you to not do exactly that, "Wanda? Are you here? I got your text is everything okay?"

You turned the corner to follow a noise and found yourself pushed against the wall, your hands held above your head in a strong hold, and opened your eyes to see Natasha smirking at you, "I'm glad my trap worked, you should really start saving our numbers instead of just hoping they sign their message at the end".

"Natasha!" your eyes widened at the woman holding you against the wall, your cheeks quickly heating up at your position, "What's up? Everything okay?"

"Things could be a lot better, but a little birdy told me something and I couldn't help but wonder-", even though you were on the same level as her, you were intimidated by Natasha, her voice was almost like a growl, if you weren't so sure she was about to kill you, you would've admitted you had a dream eerily similar to this moment.

"Wonder what?", you avoided looking her in the eye until she grabbed you by your chin so you could face her.

"Just exactly how you feel about me", her confident smirk turned into a small pout and you felt your heart melt at the sight, "I was actually pretty sad when you left so quickly this morning".

"Sad?", you finally locked eyes with her and was shocked to see her blushing.

She gave you a soft smile before letting your hands drop, lifting her own to cup your face and pressing a kiss on your lips, "you left so quickly I didn't have time to do this". 

When you pulled apart, she laughed at the goofy grin that was stuck on your face, "you know...I'm here now, there's plenty of time to make up for the past few hours I was gone".


End file.
